villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Desil Galette
Desil Galette is a villain from Mobile Suit Gundam AGE. Personality When Desil is first met, he seems to be a cheerful and playful child, however his ture nature is a bloodthirsty Vagan pilot that take great joy in killing enemies. He also appears more mature, far more mature than a young boy should be. Desil also doesn't care about a person's life and seen them as his 'toys' as shown in episode 14. As an adult, Desil become more bloodthirsty and insane, as he is even willing to use his ability to hack his own people's Mobile Suit. He also wanted revenge on Flit for defeating him. Biography First Generation Desil is first met when Flit almost run over him with a scooter, Desil suffered from minor injuries, so Flit brought him back to the Diva to take care of him. Desil soon asked Flit if he can see the Mobile Suit in Diva, which Flit agrees as he thinks nothing can go wrong as there is nothing wrong when a young boy wanted to see Mobile Suit. However, Desil soon hijacked the Gundam Age 1 and used itnto easily shot down two UE/Vagan's Gafrans. Nevertheless, Desil soon returned the Mobile Suit to Flit and told that he is disappointed with Flit's piloting skills. Desil is than brought back to a Vagan ship. He observed the battle between the AGE-1 and a Zeda, which he called the battle to be 'uninteresting'. The Zeda is soon defeated, which cause Desil to be angry and said that he is stronger. Before the Battle of Ambat, Desil and Yark Dole kidnapped Flit's girlfriend, Yurin L'Ciel, who is also an X-rounder. During the Battle of Ambat, Desil in his Zedas heads out and engaged Flit in his Gundam AGE-1, Desil's X-Rounder abilities together with his supreme pilot skill made him to have a upper hand against Flit, to make matter worse of Flit, Yurin, who is forced to 'pilot' the Farsia appears and Desil used his X-Rounder abilities to control the Farsia to attack Flit while taunting him to be unwilling to destroy the Farsia. Flit begs Desil to stop, but Desil ignore him and tried to kill Flit, but Yurin sacrificed herself to save Flit, thus leading to her death and the destruction of Farsia, when Flit asked Desil why Yurin had to die, Desil causally said that there is no reason and what he lost is just a 'plaything'. This enraged Flit, who is finally able to unleash his X-Rounder potential ability and easily sliced the Zeda apart, but sparing Desil at the same time. Desil is then left in the Zedas crying maniacally that he can't lose, Desil is eventually recovered by Vagan afterwards. Second Generation Desil reappears during the invasion of Big Ring with his new Mobile Suit Khronos, and easily defeated serval enemies, after Asemu in his AGE-2 Gundam is nearly defeated by Desil's younger brother, Zeheart in his Zeydra, Flit in his AGE-1 reappears to save his son, Desil notice this and recognise the pilot of AGE-1, so he attacked Flit, who recognise Desil too. They soon have a fight which ends with Desil getting defeated, Zeheart then ordered an unhappy Desil to retreat. Soon, Desil convinced Leo Luis, Lessie Adonel and Mink Leiden who are members of the Magician Eight, the elite group of X-Rounders to ambush the Diva, as he wanted his revenge on Flit, in the end, Leo and Lessie are killed in battle, thus forcing Mink and Desil to retreat again. During the Battle of Nortram, Desil reappears and wanted to fight Flit, however he is attacked by the Federation ace Woolf and Flit's son, Asemu, in order to turn the table on them, Desil used his mobile suit to control the Mobile Suit of another two corps of the Magician Eight, Zafar and Ned to pin Asemu's Mobile Suit, however they are shot down by Woolf quickly. Desil than used this chance to stab Woolf's Mobile Suit, killing him as a result. This cause Asemu to fly into an uncontrollable rage while Zeheart retreated, Desil and his Kronos is completely no match for Asemu, and is sliced apart quickly. In the end Desil, in the cockpit of Kronos screams one last time that he can't lose before getting consumed by the explosion of Kronos, killing the mad pilot once and for all. Gallery Gundam_AGE_-_05_-_Large_31.jpg Desil.png Screenshot_2020-01-09-21-32-40-999.jpeg|Desil's first defeat by Filt. Screenshot_2020-01-09-21-45-11-670.jpeg Desil death.png|Desil's demise. Trivia *Desil shares the same seiyuu with Feldt Grace from Mobile Suit Gundam 00. *He is the youngest pilot in the Mobile Suit Gundam series, starting at the age of seven. Category:Gundam Villains Category:Male Category:Pure Evil Category:Kids Category:Adulterers Category:Military Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Arrogant Category:Genocidal Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Murderer Category:Cheater Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Minion Category:Archenemy Category:The Heavy Category:Psychics Category:Sadists Category:Related to Hero Category:TV Show Villains Category:Envious Category:Siblings Category:Vengeful Category:Psychopath Category:Power Hungry Category:Deceased Category:Cowards Category:Anime Villains Category:Rivals